


La "P" en "Ruptura" es por Paul

by theHistoriangirl



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Choose Your Own Ending, Difficult Decisions, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Past Character Death, Romantic Gestures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHistoriangirl/pseuds/theHistoriangirl
Summary: Expansión de los dos finales de "V for Vincent", un episodio especial de City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Relationships: Raphael Laurent/ Original Female Character, Raphael Laurent/Main Character (City of Love: Paris), Vincent Karm/ Original Female Character, Vincent Karm/Main Character (City of Love: Paris)
Kudos: 3





	La "P" en "Ruptura" es por Paul

Adeline tenía miedo.

Se suponía que esto no pasaba en su París de ensueño. Primero, el trabajo de sus sueños había terminado decepcionándola, y justo cuando se presentaba ante ella lo que podría decir era el peor de sus días en la Ciudad del Amor, un hombre misterioso le había ofrecido una oferta demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Y quizá la hubiera aceptado, si no fuese tan mala mentirosa. La tarea parecía fácil; tener que conocer aquel secreto que su jefe, Raphael Laurent, estaba tan empeñado en esconder y que era tan importante como para que otro quisiera descubrirlo.

Lo encontró en medio de una subasta en el Musée d’Orsay. Estuvo a punto de mentirle. Pero al final se sorprendió a sí misma cuando notó que en realidad no podía hacerlo.

No confiaba en Vincent Karm, ya fuese por su extraño carisma o por la sensación que le dejó pensar que si aceptaba su trato y terminaba trabajando para él, sería como pertenecerle.

Así que por eso le dijo a su jefe la verdad. Que lo estaba buscando porque alguien la mandó a espiarlo.

—Sé qué está enfadado —le dijo. Raphael la había guiado afuera del museo sin alguna otra palabra y ahora ambos contemplaban la orilla del Sena con algunas farolas de la calle comenzando a encenderse conforme el sol bajaba tintando el cielo de naranja—. Entiendo perfectamente que quiera despedirme.

Ninguno estaba mirando al otro. Pero al lado de él como estaba, sintió que el francés movía la mirada del río a ella en apenas un parpadeo. Adeline no se movió, como si cualquier movimiento en falso pudiese asustarlo. El silencio ya se estaba volviendo incómodo y la impaciencia le picaba la piel.

Sentía que alguien los estaba observando. Pero podrían ser sólo sus nervios.

—No voy a despedirla. —Apenas escuchó que Raphael respondió. Lo miró de reojo mientras éste se pasaba una mano por el pelo—. Contésteme una pregunta.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Por qué aceptó?

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba. Ladeó la cabeza del lado contrario a donde su jefe se encontraba parado. Cuando contestó, evitó hacer contacto visual.

—No lo sé. Hoy no fue mi día; Louise mintió acerca de ese artículo, ese _estúpido_ artículo y simplemente me desbordé. Vincent Karm me hizo una oferta que es perfecta si no hubiera sido porque me dijo que tenía que espiarlo. Y… y que… que usted…

No podía decirlo. Lo observó, y notó que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras la escuchaba. Sus fríos, atentos ojos azules tampoco ayudaban a dejar atrás su nerviosismo.

—Vincent Karm me dijo que usted era un asesino —murmuró apretando sus manos en puños.

Raphael Laurent abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El color se le drenó del rostro. — _¿Qué?_ —Y luego a los pocos segundos, se encogió como si alguien le hubiese lanzado agua helada—. Oh.

—Entonces fue cuando dudé —Adeline continuó, casi finalizando su relato—. Porque no creo que usted sea un asesino.

Raphael abrió la boca varias veces para contestar, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Adeline tenía la mirada baja hacia el borde del puente y el agua que se movía contra el viento que comenzaba a asolar París.

—Vincent Karm cree que soy un asesino —suspiró—. Y no puedo culparlo de eso.

Su voz hizo que ella alzara la cabeza para verle.

—¿Cómo?

—Hace algunos años Vincent Karm y yo éramos amigos, Miss… —La miró negando con la cabeza—. Miss Adeline. Pero en ese entonces éramos tres.

Adeline retorció sus manos. —¿Eran? —La palabra apenas salió en un murmullo que pensó, él no había oído—. ¿Por qué?

—La última vez que lo fuimos los tres habíamos ido a una fiesta. Vincent y… y… y _Paul_ —dijo la palabra como si le doliera pronunciarla, como si se quemara—; discutieron. Para querer evitar un problema mayor les dije que los llevaría a casa. Pero nunca llegamos a casa a salvo. —Raphael se cruzó de brazos y para ella fue como si hubiese dibujado una muralla entre ambos—. Choqué contra un árbol. Por alguna razón absurda Paul no estaba usando un cinturón de seguridad como nosotros.

El pecho de Adeline punzó. Sabía por la triste mirada de Raphael, cuál sería el final sin que tuviera que decírselo.

—Paul murió y después de eso todo se echó a perder. —Adeline divisó los ojos brillantes por lágrimas de Raphael contra la luz de las farolas—. Vincent cambió y se volvió… no sé. En el funeral prometió que pagaría por lo que había hecho. Y desde entonces ha intentado hundirme. No me sorprende eso que le pidió hacer. Pero _me sorprende_ que usted le haya dicho que no.

Se giró hacia ella al tiempo que Adeline decía: —A mí también me sorprendió. Pero no pude mirarlo a la cara y mentirle. —Sin pensarlo alzó una mano y quiso tocarlo para darle sus condolencias, pero al final la dejó caer a su costado—. Lo siento mucho.

—Ya lo he superado, Miss Adeline —Raphael intentó sonreír, aunque sólo le resultó una mueca nostálgica que a ella le causó un golpe interior en el pecho. A veces Kat hacía la misma mueca cuando quería mentirle sobre algo malo que le había pasado, para no preocuparla—. Pero Vincent no. Dudo que algún día lo haga.

—¿Nunca ha intentado hablar con él? ¿Poner las cosas claras?

—Sí. Pero desde ya sé que no funcionará. No lo hizo las veces anteriores y a este punto, con años de distancia del suceso, esto no ha hecho nada más que empeorar.

Adeline iba a decirle algo, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—De verdad usted ha sido muy imprudente al traicionarme, Miss Adeline. —La sangre se le heló.

—¿V-Vincent?

—No puedo creer que haya elegido a ese mentiroso asesino en lugar de a la oportunidad de su vida.

Raphael la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y luego buscó alrededor. Por supuesto que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Vincent le había dicho que tenía ojos y oídos en todo París. ¿Por qué en ese momento no le creyó?

—No voy a apoyar a un plan que incluya destruir a alguien sólo por un rencor que alguien ha cultivado estúpidamente años atrás.

—Entonces le ha contado su historia llena de mentiras —Vincent replicó y se rió, un sonido que le erizó la columna vertebral—. Es usted muy ingenua si puede creerle, Miss Adeline.

—Le creo más que a usted y sus métodos turbios —Adeline le respondió, gruñendo y aferrándose al último ápice de adrenalina que le quedaba.

—Como quiera, Miss Adeline. Ya nos veremos las caras y va a desear haber elegido al bando ganador. —Hizo una pausa, antes de que ella pudiese colgar—. Y por cierto, salude al Monsieur Laurent de mi parte.

Luego el pitido muerto de la línea le hizo reaccionar y saber que el otro le había colgado.

Raphael se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. —¿Miss Adeline, está bien? ¿Adeline? —Ella lo miró mientras su mano comenzaba a temblar, pensando en dónde se escondía aquella persona que los espiaba desde donde estaban—. Adeline, está muy pálida. ¿No quiere…? —Raphael hurgó en sus bolsillos y encontró un caramelo—. Tome, quizá un poco de azúcar le ayude.

—Era Vincent —Adeline le dijo sin coger el dulce—. Sabe que estoy aquí contigo. Y probablemente sabe en dónde vivo. Porque sabe en dónde trabajo. —Suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara—. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Debiste oírlo… —Lo miró—. Estoy aterrada, Raphael.

—La entiendo, Miss Adeline. —Dio un paso atrás cuando ambos notaron que seguía tocándola—. Uh, Vincent es un hombre muy poderoso. Y este secreto que guardo es muy importante tanto para él como para mí.

—¿Ese secreto tiene que ver con la subasta en el museo hoy? —ella habló, bajito.

—Sí, pero no puedo decírselo aquí. Venga, vamos. —La miró mientras le tendía una mano—. Por ahora puede quedarse conmigo, Vincent no puede seguirla hasta allá. Y ahí podremos hablar.

Adeline no la tomó. —Hablar suena como algo malo.

Raphael sonrió, sólo un poco. —No va a pasarle nada malo. Lo que decía en el museo, es cierto. —Se acercó más y se inclinó para hablarle al oído. Adeline abrió los ojos, sorprendida, cuando su aliento le acarició la piel—. Tengo un trabajo muy interesante para usted. Sólo me falta unir una última pieza.

Ella trastabilló cuando la primera palabra salió de la boca del francés. Reaccionó tomándolo de un brazo para evitar que cayera. Raphael la tomó de la cintura para estabilizarla y luego su mano se movió a donde ella se sostenía aún de él.

Adeline lo miró, tan cerca, que notó que el color azul en los ojos de Raphael estaba compuesto por una aureola más oscura alrededor del iris.

—¿En serio? —preguntó y su voz salió quebrada.

—Sí. —Raphael dijo y se aclaró la garganta, tomando distancia por segunda vez—. Estará a salvo, se lo prometo. Y mientras caminamos podemos hablar.

—¿Hablar?

Raphael notó al fin lo que había dicho. Y se acomodó las gafas mientras la guiaba hacia una calle. —Tiene razón, mejor cogeremos un taxi.

Eso no era lo que había dicho, Adeline pensó, pero lo siguió hasta una calle en la que se plantaron en la esquina.

—Le agradezco que me haya dicho la verdad, Miss Adeline —Raphael le dijo de repente, mientras esperaban un taxi—. Fue muy valiente.

Adeline logró esbozar una sonrisa que dirigió hacia él. —Gracias. Pensé que era lo correcto.

—La mayoría de la gente no seguiría ese camino si estuvieran en su lugar. —La miró—. Sé lo que muchos darían por ser parte de Karm International.

Adeline recordó a Marion. ¿Debería decírselo?

—Raph…

Un taxi se acercó por lo alto de la calle. Raphael apenas la miró cuando le hizo una señal. —Espere a que lleguemos a mi apartamento, Miss Adeline. No es seguro hablar aquí. Y tengo algunas cosas importantes qué decirle —le dijo apenas el taxi se detuvo frente a ellos.

Adeline pensó mientras Raphael la ayudaba a subir, que sería una larga, larga noche.

Raphael vivía en uno de los bloques de apartamentos vintage cercanos a los Jardines de Luxemburgo. Adeline veía las luces de las farolas pasar como un borrón conforme el taxi avanzaba contra las calles más desocupadas del tráfico mañanero conforme los sitios turísticos alrededor de la Biblioteca Nacional cerraban. No había querido entablar una conversación hasta que no llegaran al apartamento, pero no pudo evitar externar sus ideas.

—Raphael, creo que esto es una mala idea —dijo en medio del silencio estático. El francés se sorprendió de escucharla y volteó su vista antes fija en la ventana hacia donde estaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Imaginas lo que la gente de la revista pensará si se entera de esto. —Y claro que iban a hacerlo—. Van a hablar.

Raphael se encogió de hombros. Sus manos tamborileaban la manija de la puerta con un melódico _tap, tap, tap._

—Siempre hablan de cualquier cosa, Adeline. No debería sorprenderte. —La miró de reojo mientras se acomodaba, subían una calle particularmente elegante. De noche los bloques departamentales estaban iluminados con la luz que se colaba de dentro de los pisos, algunos con las puertas de un diminuto balcón abiertas dejando salir una cortina que se movía contra el viento como si fuese un fantasma—. Y antes de que lo preguntes; no me importa si hablan sobre esto.

Ella le miró, parpadeando confusa. ¿Qué se suponía que eso significaba?

Abrió la boca para preguntárselo. Pero Raphael apagó su intención cuando dijo: —Es este de ahí —indicó al taxista—. A los Jardines de Luxemburgo.

—¿Vive en los Jardines de Luxemburgo? —Adeline apenas veía algo dentro del taxi oscuro, pero los reflejos de los anteojos de Raphael le hicieron saber que la miraba.

—Suena… suenas sorprendida.

Adeline escondió una sonrisa mirando por la ventana. —Fueron los primeros apartamentos creados por Haussmann, son casi una obra de arte de arquitectura moderna— dijo y le miró.

Raphael la miró alzando una ceja. —No sabía que conocía de arquitectura.

—Tomé clases de arte en la universidad, pero siempre me ha gustado más el periodismo. Cuando puedo, trato de juntar ambos gustos. Por eso apliqué para la vacante de columnista cultural.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, los faroles le daban un aspecto dorado a París, mientras la enorme Torre Eiffel rompía la oscuridad del cielo con sus luces amarillentas. Casi no podían vislumbrarse las estrellas, pero la luna se veía llena y brillante contra el azul marino de un cielo nocturno despejado. A Adeline se le escapó un suspiro, y luego, dándose cuenta que Raphael estaba sentada al lado de ella un rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

—Perdón —dijo—, aún no estoy acostumbrada a la belleza nocturna de París.

—Es difícil acostumbrarse —él le confesó mientras doblaban una esquina—. A veces olvido lo mágico que puede resultar.

La Bibliothèque Nationale había quedado atrás junto con los espaciosos y desérticos jardines donde las fuentes reflejaban la luz de la luna, los enormes edificios parecían ojos, algunos con las cortinas cerradas y otros tantos dejando ver el interior de las casas, siempre minimalistas, casi siempre impecables. Excepto en esas donde se veían los juguetes derramados de un pequeño, o los ladridos nocturnos de un perro. Muchas ventanas tenían las luces apagadas, siendo más de medianoche.

—En esta esquina está bien —Raphael le dijo al conductor, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. El pequeño portafolio que llevaba se abrió dejando entrever las viejas cartas que había comprado. Adeline notó que un rótulo escrito sobre la superficie: _Bonhams._

—Yo lo pagaré —Adeline replicó, sacando algunos euros y cogiendo un par de cartas cercanas a ella. Con el interior oscuro, tomó la mano de Raphael por error—. Perdón. Gracias —balbuceó, saliendo del auto que arrancó apenas cerró la puerta, hasta perderse en una curva.

Adeline se preguntó cuántas veces más tendría que pedir perdón esta noche, frente a una misma persona. Mientras Raphael abría la cerradura de la entrada principal, una puerta de madera brillante con cristal, Adeline miró hacia los departamentos de los pisos superiores.

—Este piso debe costar una fortuna. —Oyó el picaporte abrirse mientras una cámara infrarroja antirrobo los veía—. Aunque no lo suficiente para un coleccionista de arte.

Raphael se rió en voz baja. El lobby del edificio era sencillo, con algunas plantas en las esquinas, unas escaleras pequeñas y un elevador. Le indicó el camino, dejando que subiera primero al elevador mientras cerraba la puerta. Dentro, el francés pulsó el botón del último piso.

—¿Por qué el último piso? —Y Adeline supo que estaba hablando en voz alta. Trató de ahogar su incomodidad jugando con su cabello—. Lamento ser tan entrometida.

—Los pisos más amplios están hasta arriba. Sólo tengo un vecino, el cual normalmente no está. —Raphael metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de evitar su mirada—. Quería un lugar espacioso.

—Lo entiendo —le contestó y sonrió—. Mi piso es diminuto, y tengo que compartirlo con una amiga de la universidad.

—París siempre ha tenido un negocio de bienes raíces muy lucrativo.

Adeline se rió. —¿Ahora piensas en invertir en ello?

—No me veo haciendo otra cosa que manteniendo a City of Love. Es como mi bebé, ¿sabes? —Se encogió de hombros—. Sé que suena tonto.

—No. —Ella lo cortó—. Cuidar de tus sueños no es tonto, sino, yo sería muy tonta por estar aquí.

El pasillo frente al elevador estaba cubierto por una alfombra oscura, por ello los zapatos de Adeline no hicieron ruido. La puerta del apartamento de Raphael era de madera con el número 17 escrito en ella.

—Silencioso —Adeline murmuró, temiendo romper la calma del lugar.

—Lo sé, por eso me enamoré de este lugar en cuanto lo encontré. —Raphael se adelantó para abrirle la puerta. Adentro todo estaba oscuro y ella no podía ver nada. Raphael la empujó con cuidado tomándola por los hombros mientras palpaba la pared en busca del apagador—. Lamento el desorden, no suelo ser una persona ordenada.

Adeline no estaba sorprendida. Su jefe siempre había sido muy disperso, por ello se sorprendió cuando supo que él _conocía_ quién era ella más allá de saber que era empleada directa de Louise. Su departamento era un reflejo fiel de su personalidad. Pilas y pilas de libros estaban ordenadas contra la pared, tambaleantes e inestables. Cuadernos de apuntes estaban sobre una mesa repleta con tazas de café vacías. Los colores eran blancos y cromos, y aunque no tenía fotografías, los marcos de textos medievales, libros dejados sobre el sofá y las pinturas prerrafaelistas que llenaban las paredes le hicieron saber de él más que una foto podría.

Había libros en ediciones bastante viejas, todos con anotaciones desordenadas en las sangrías de las páginas, con tinta de cualquier color. El ambiente olía a café y a libros viejos. Justo como él.

—Puedes sentarte en el sillón si quieres —Raphael le dijo, nervioso. Caminando hacia ella para quitar los libros que ocupaban espacio. Uno se le cayó y Adeline lo recogió con cuidado—. ¿Deseas un café?

—Si no te molesta, sigo esperando a que llegue el vino y la historia de esas cartas. —Adeline acarició el lomo del libro mientras veía el título, _Historia de la Galia_ —. ¿Por qué Vincent las quiere?

Raphael fue a la cocina y humeó en sus estantes. Sacó una botella oscura de vino y la destapó, con el eco llenando la habitación silenciosa. Adeline miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era aproximadamente la una de la madrugada. La enorme figura de Raphael llenó el ambiente cuando entró a la sala con un platón con queso y dos copas de vino.

Adeline lo miró y se sonrojó. —Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Me gusta cumplir mis promesas —le dijo sin más, sacando del portafolio las cartas. Cada una estaba dentro de una bolsita especial, que Raphael abrió usando guantes—. Voy a restaurarlas en cuanto pueda, pero yo quería que vieras esta. —Comentó, husmeando hasta que encontró la última. Se veía más sucia que el resto, como manchada con tierra. Se la tendió—. Vamos, tómala.

—No quiero hacerle daño y que termines odiándome. —Adeline le dijo—. Además no puedo entenderla.

—Yo tampoco —Raphael torció el gesto—. No del todo. Pero con un poco de paciencia podré descifrar lo que dice. —La miró—. Adeline, ¿crees en el amor?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. —¿Q-qué?

—Hëloise de Argentouil le escribió esta carta a su marido mucho después de que este hubiese muerto. Ella lo amaba —Raphael le decía, viendo la letras encadenada y pequeña—. De verdad lo hacía. Por eso cuando le escribió por última vez, quiso que fuese algo importante. —La miró—. Ella lo había encontrado.

Adeline frunció el ceño mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. —¿Encontrar qué?

—No lo sé con certeza —Raphael le susurró, como si estuviese temiendo que alguien lo oyera. Hablaba tan bajo que Adeline tuvo que acercarse hacia él—. Pero creo que encontró algo que podría estar relacionado con el amor.

—Raphael, con todo respeto… no creo que el amor sea algo que pueda encontrarse. No de forma física, como, en una cosa.

El francés la miró con atención. —¿Entonces dónde crees tú que está el amor, Adeline?

Ella tragó, se sentía nerviosa y estando tan cerca de él podía oler su colonia a madera y naranja. Raphael la observaba de cerca, analizando su rostro mientras pensaba, sus pestañas oscuras hacían contraste contra sus ojos claros, azules como el cielo.

—Quizá en lo que sea que pueda darlo de vuelta —ella murmuró de vuelta, como si estuviese contando un importante secreto.

—Alguien que pueda darlo de vuelta… —Raphael repitió, como sintiendo el significado de esas palabras mientras las decía—. Nunca había oído nada más cierto. —La miró, examinando su rostro y en medio de un momento de silencio expectante, dijo:

—Tus ojos me recuerdan al café de Les Deux Magots.

—Raphael… —Adeline le dijo, bajito. Casi como un susurro. Sabía que eso que había dicho ni siquiera podía considerarse romántico en la boca de cualquier otro hombre. Pero estaba hablando con Raphael Laurent, y _sabía_ que esa pequeña frase podía significar mucho más que cualquier otro cumplido usado y simplón de cualquiera de los bares de Montmartre. Por ello no quería moverse, en realidad, su cuerpo estaba temblando de la extraña electricidad que crecía en el ambiente.

—Adeline —él le contestó, suspirando su nombre, como si se tratase de un último refugio encontrado antes de una tormenta.

Podía haberle echado la culpa al alcohol. Aunque la verdad era que deseaba hacerlo. No podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia el apuesto francés sentada frente a él en medio de una habitación que olía tan confortablemente como a hogar. Sentía sus mejillas calientes y rosadas, los ojos de Raphael brillaban, quizá producto de los anteojos, quizá por otra cosa.

No importaba. Le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, tomándolo por el cabello que se sentía frío y suave contra sus manos. Raphael sabía a vino y café cuando lo besó. El francés se lo tomó con sorpresa, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, Raphael se atrevió a acariciarle una mejilla. Adeline se separó de él y lo miró, avergonzada e indecisa. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre frente a ella era su jefe, y hoy casi lo había traicionado.

—Lo siento —ella balbuceó, queriendo alejarse de él.

—Adeline —Raphael le dijo, tomándole una mano—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Puedo leerte algunas cartas de Hëloise y de Abélard. —Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta—. No quiero que te vayas.

Adeline asintió y se recostó contra el sofá, quitándose los zapatos mientras Raphael hacía lo mismo. La noche avanzaba, París se volvía cada vez más silencioso. Pero en un apartamento cercano a los Jardines de Luxemburgo, Raphael Laurent le leía, de uno de los cientos de libros que tenía desperdigados por la casa, las cartas de amor que Hëloise de Argentouil y Pierre Abélard se habían escrito tantos siglos atrás, a pesar de incluso estar separados. Raphael le leía de amor, de filosofía, de teología y de historia. El reloj pasó y pasó.

Sentía la garganta seca. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que casi despuntaba el alba; pero cuando bajó el libro casi terminado, notó que el peso que lo había reconfortado era Adeline que yacía recostada contra su pecho, enrollada en una cobija que había encontrado sobre unas cajas. Raphael no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo así con su antigua novia, Sarah.

Quizá nunca. ¿Cuánta confianza debía de sentir Adeline luego de las amenazas de Vincent para quedarse con él? Quizá la suficiente. Estaba dormida, con una de sus manos sobre su mejilla con la otra sobre la camisa de Raphael, que, si se concentraba, podía escuchar su tranquila respiración. Se estiró para dejar el libro sobre la mesita y coger el último sorbo de su vaso de vino.

Entonces se recostó sobre el brazo del cojín. Con el movimiento, el pequeño cuerpo de Adeline se acomodó contra el suyo y sin poder evitarlo, Raphael sonrió. Cerró los ojos y colocó sus brazos alrededor de Adeline. Mientras se quedaba dormido, pensaba si alguna vez podría despertar así cada día sin tener que temer que estuviese soñando.


End file.
